


Not the Best Plan

by SParkie96



Series: A/B/O Dynamics Fics [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Pre-RE6 Chris and Damnation Leon. Wesker didn't die at the end of Resident Evil 5. Instead, Uroboros fails, but he captures Chris. A year later, Leon is sent in to rescue him...and gets captured in the process.





	Not the Best Plan

Okay, so maybe getting captured was not his best plan, but it would be the quickest way to find out where Wesker was keeping Chris. The BSAA Captain had been taken after the BSAA’s mission in Kijuju and had been missing for almost a year. Wesker’s plan to infect the world with his Uroboros Virus had been foiled, but not without sacrifice. During the fight in the volcano, Chris had been beaten and taken by Wesker. Jill, Sheva, and Josh had barely just made it out with a sample of the virus to manufacture a cure in case Uroboros was still out there. They also wanted to start looking for Chris as soon as possible.

Which is where Leon came in. As soon as he heard from Claire that Chris had been taken, the Omega quickly volunteered, offering his time and resources to help find the man. Well, unluckily, during his investigation, Leon ran into Ada in the Kijuju Autonomous Zone, who then ditched him and left him surrounded by Umbrella and Tricell soldiers. He could have fought and escaped, but then he wouldn’t have been taken to Wesker, who would lead him to Chris. While there, he could probably gather some intel on whatever the hell the BOW was planning next.

It was also at that lovely moment the agent realized there was no ammunition in his vest. Ada had stolen the last two clips for her own weapons when he had been distracted by the number of Majini. He had been taken to a ship yard just outside of the Autonomous Zone, and then led to one of the warehouses. Once inside, he was then forced on to his knees in front of Wesker and a figure he had not recognized. 

The brunette held his hands up in defeat, glaring defiantly at Wesker, who circled him like a predator would its prey. Glowing red eyes stayed focused on the younger, eyes seemingly telling him that he knew something that Leon did not. The Omega wondered if it had anything to do with the large, scary ass robed figure in the ugly Venetian Mask. The…person’s glowing red eyes were focused downward, but Leon could see the long-pointed nose protruding from the hood as well as a faint red glow.

“Well, well, well, what have we here?” Wesker asked, “Agent Leon S. Kennedy; President Benford’s lap dog. To what do I owe the pleasure of this unwelcome visit?”

"Oh, you know. Just sight-seeing. Heard Kijuju was nice this time of year.” Leon snapped, “It was recommended to me by a friend, Chris Redfield. Speaking of which, you wouldn’t happen to have seen him, have you?”

Wesker simply chuckled, “I’m surprised you still have the balls of making witty remarks, given the position you are currently in.” he replied, stopping in front of the agent, “Considering you could be killed at any given moment. And to answer your question; yes. I have seen him. And I know exactly where he is. A shame you will never find out.”

Without warning, Leon was seized by the front of his jacket, his vest no longer there to protect him or soften any of the blows he was sure to receive. The younger was tossed across the warehouse, crashing into several crates filled with hay or antiques. The blonde was on him in an instant, appearing before him in a cloud of black smoke. Blows rained down upon the younger, Leon doing his best to block them from his vulnerable and helpless position on the floor.

Just as Wesker grabbed him by the back of the jacket, Leon unzipped the front and slipped out of it, catching himself with his hands. He managed to sweep a leg under the elder, momentarily sending Wesker crashing to the floor. Unfortunately, that caused Wesker to climb on top of him to pin him to the ground. Leon threw back an elbow, smirking to himself when he heard sunglasses shatter and break from the blow, accompanied by the satisfying sound of cartilage and bone breaking. Leon hissed in pain however when the BOW painfully grabbed a fistful of hair, jerking backward until Leon was forced to bend slightly backward. The brunette grunt in pain, a hand reaching back to dislodge Wesker while the other kept him steady.

Just as Wesker was about to thrust his fist through Leon’s back to rip out his heart, two small patches peeked through the collar of Leon’s t-shirt. Right near his mating gland. They almost looked like bandages, but Wesker had been around long enough to know exactly what they were. Which meant that Agent Kennedy was not actually a Beta.

Wesker leaned in and smelled the younger’s scent, smelling the younger’s true scent underneath of the fake Beta scent he was emitting. A wicked grin crossed the man’s features, “Well, what do you know? The government’s top agent is really an Omega.”

Leon grunted, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The hand in his hair released him, granting him momentary relief. It was short-lived as a painful yelp escaped him.

Wesker had ripped off the patches, holding them in front of the agent’s face, “Then tell me why a Beta would wear Scent Blockers emitting a Beta scent?” he asked in amusement.

“…Fuck you.” Leon merely replied. Fuck, he was so screwed. 

This earned him a dark laugh, Wesker shoving him back down on to the ground before getting up and climbing off of the younger. Leon went to push himself up on to his hands and knees until a heavy boot stomped down on his back, pinning him down on to his front once more. “On second thought, perhaps I will let you see Redfield.”

Leon was dragged into another concrete room, Wesker tossing the Omega into the center non too gently. Soldiers are on him in and instant, his wrists cuffed behind his back. The BOW motioned for one of the scientists to approach Leon, a needle in hand. They flicked the needle a couple of times before slightly pushing the plunger, releasing some of the liquid but mostly the air bubbles. The scientist then got down next to the brunette, pulling the collar of his shirt out of the way and steadying the needle.

"What is that? HEY!" The Omega squirms as the man injects him with the unknown substance. The agent grunts as whatever was in that is injected into his bloodstream.

"Just a little something to make you more...enticing to my minion." Wesker says with amusement. Before Leon could ask, he felt a sudden warmth radiate within him, his stomach churning in that familiar sickening way it did when he went into…shit. Wesker was forcing him to go into heat.

The metal door began to rise and instead of a BOW waiting to be released, Leon was surprised to see the creepy cloaked figure standing before him. Blue eyes watched in fear as the cloak dropped, revealing a muscled male in a uniform nearly identical to Wesker’s, but missing the sleeves. They removed their mask next, Leon’s eyes widening even more as the mask dropped to the ground, revealing none other than Chris. The older man was led into the cold and empty room, the scent of the Omega in heat driving him wild. Immediately, he rushed over to Leon, nearly ripping the clothes off of the brunette before pulling his own pants down.

"Shit! Chris, wait!" Leon screamed as the man tore at his clothes immediately thrusting into his slicked hole. The brunette's face was shoved down against the cold, unforgiving concrete floor. More screams left the Omega as the Alpha thrust madly into him, pounding his ass in a merciless manner.

Wesker laughed, watching the Alpha mercilessly fuck the Omega into the floor. A Kevlar gloved hand reached for Leon's hair before yanking it back as he pounded into the Omega, ignoring his cries and screams. His thoughts were solely on breeding Leon, nothing more and nothing less. As Leon's pain filled screams died down, Chris' primal grunts echoed through the room, each thrust becoming harder than the last until he had released into the Omega with a loud groan.

Leon laid on the floor, trying not to cry as he was bred. He felt the Alpha release inside of him, making him moan in discomfort. Just when he thought the torment was over, teeth sunk down roughly into his mating gland, drawing blood as Chris became hard once more, fucking him again.

Wesker knelt down in front of Leon, "This is where you Omegas belong, fucked into the dirt and used mercilessly like the useless baby factories you are."

Another primitive grunt escaped from Chris, in his mind he was defending Leon, but from the outside, it sounded as if he was agreeing with his new master. His hands gripped Leon's waist as he drilled into him, the sound of slapping skin echoing off the walls. The alpha leaned in and bit down on Leon's mating gland once more before releasing into the Omega for a second time.

Leon found himself submitting immediately to the Alpha, being fucked senseless into the ground, helpless and completely at Chris' mercy. Christ, he didn’t plan for this nor did he ever plan for this. His best bet was to just lie there and take it. Doing anything but that would most likely anger the Alpha above him, and he didn’t need teeth ripping out his throat.

It must have been after Chris fucked him for the fifth time did Wesker and his men intervened. Wesker hit a button on his cellphone, the P30 pump on Chris' chest releasing a fluid that sedated the Alpha. Leon was dragged forward, feeling the elder's cock slip from his ass before he was laid entirely on his front, breathing heavily. Brown eyes looked from Leon to Wesker then back to Leon while trying to catch his breath. His mind screamed out curses at Wesker while crying out for Leon.

Wesker canted his head to Chris, telling him to go back to his quarters. He then turned to the guards, telling them to clean the "Omega Filth" and then put him in Redfield's quarters in its bed. Leon whimpered as he was lifted, feeling disgusted as a mix of semen, blood, and slick leaked down his thighs. His ass hurt and he felt tired. Chris watched as the guards brought Leon into his quarters, pointing at the small nest in the corner of the floor. He continued watching silently until the guard left, leaving him and his new pet alone.

* * *

 

Hours later, a noise, awoke him from his stupor, Leon immediately scrambling back as he looked toward the bathroom. He noticed that he was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a white v-neck. When had they changed him out of his clothes? He also realized that he was wet, which meant they had washed him as well...but why? He was interrupted by the bathroom door slamming shut. 

Chris walked out, in all his glory, still wet after his own shower. Water glistened over the expanse of the man's barreled chest. The man had a towel, but was currently not using it to cover his nether region, walking around stark naked. Leon tried not to look at the man, cheeks blushing bright red and listening as droplets of water hit the floor. He could hear the light foot steps as the Alpha moved about the room. They moved closer and before he knew it, he felt hot breath on his neck and cheek. He carefully turned his attention back to the elder, blush deepening as Chris invaded his space, kneeling naked in front of him.

The Alpha sniffed at him, fingers experimentally touching porcelain skin and silky brown locks. Leon tried to keep calm, as the man cupped the back of his neck, bringing the younger closer before rubbing his face against his cheeks and neck. The man was scenting him. Blue eyes focused on the odd spider device embedded in Chris' chest. 

After Leon had been scented, Chris walked to his bed, grabbing Leon as he did so. He pulled the Omega into his arms, holding him in a protective manner. The brunette shuddered as he felt the elder's heated skin through his t-shirt, the elder holding him close before kissing the pale throat some more. Blue eyes looked into brown as Chris pulled back to look at him. There is a pregnant pause as they share a moment of silence, the air thick between them. The Alpha just watches the Omega, eyes studying every inch of the brunette's face. Leon couldn't help but blush at how very intimate this all is despite what had occurred earlier.

The elder leans in, lips finding Leon's own as he kisses the Omega. The younger male doesn't move, at first, too unsure of what the elder would do. It isn't until a tongue prods at his lips does he move. He parted his lips, allowing the Alpha entry. Leon moans as Chris continues to kiss him, hands hesitantly reaching up to cup the elder's face in his hands. Chris pulls away once he feels one brush his ear, grabbing the younger's wrists and holding the hands away from his face.

"S-Sorry." The Omega says in a small voice.

The Alpha lays his hands back on the bed, the Omega taking that as a silent sign of "No touching". He sits up as Chris pulls his shirt off of him. The elder moved his kisses downward, past the younger's throat, the valley between Leon's pectoral muscles, to his abdominal area, before stopping at his stomach once more. More feather light kisses are littered across his skin, a small noise escaping Leon as the stubble on Chris' face tickled his stomach.

A hand grabbed his left wrist, placing his hand on the back of Chris' head. The hand cupping his own made Leon's hand scratch the black hair there. Or pet, Leon wasn't sure.

"Please." Chris said, making the brunette's hand repeat the action.

A brow cocked in confusion, but then turned to realization when he realized what Chris wanted. He did want Leon to touch, but only on his terms. So, the Omega began massaging Chris' scalp, the Alpha pulling his right hand down to join the other on top of his head. He soon felt rumbling between his legs as Chris purred.

"I guess you like that, huh?" Leon asked, hand moving to touch Chris' cheek before being stopped once more.

The Alpha moved it back to his head, giving Leon a look before purring once more. The brunette apologized, continuing his massaging. He could not help but notice the fading bruise on Chris' cheek. He also noticed the several that littered his body. 

"Does Wesker...abuse you?" Leon asked out of curiosity, "Is that why you won't let me touch you?"

The elder growled at the mention of the BOW's name, "Hurts...hits me." Chris replied, "Not the other hurt...not like I hurt you..."

Leon let out a breath of relief. It made sense, why Chris wouldn't let Leon touch him unless he controlled how Leon touched him. The Alpha also recognized that he hurt Leon, but the Omega wouldn't rub it in.

"Monster..." Chris said.

Leon nodded, "Wesker is a monster."

Chris shook his head, "Me too..."

To that Leon sat up and gently cupped Chris' face, ignoring the way he grabbed his wrists tightly. Leon shook his head, "You are not a monster. Wesker is. He took you away from us.”

Chris cupped the hands on his face, looking up at Leon with concerned brown eyes, "Hurt you..." he was having trouble getting full sentences out after being denied free speech for so long.

Leon shook his head again, tapping the spider device, "That thing controls you. It's not you who wants to hurt me. This thing is Wesker using you to hurt me. You would never hurt me. You could never hurt me." Leon reassured.

Chris looked at him sympathetically, laying on Leon's hip as he watched with sad brown eyes. 

"Come up here, Big Guy." Leon said, gently pulling the elder up.

Chris crawled the rest of the way up the bed, allowing Leon to hug him close. The elder resting his head on Leon's chest. There was a mild grunt of annoyance as the P30 device poked Leon in the stomach, but he ignored it in favor of cuddling Chris. This whole thing felt odd to him, but clearly the Alpha wouldn't hurt him if he played along. 

A hand touched his stomach once more as Chris looked up at him, "Baby...?" He asked.

The brunette gave a small smile, "Yeah, baby." He said, laying his hand on top of Chris'. 

"You...want...?" Chris asked.

It took the agent a moment to realize what Chris was asking...if Leon truly wanted the baby, "I don't see why not. He or she didn't do anything deserving of punishment. Despite the circumstances." 

Chris rubbed his stomach, jerking away for a moment once Leon started purring. The sound startled him at first, not realizing that the sound was coming from the agent nor did he know Omegas could do that themselves. Realizing that he liked the sound, Chris continued to rub the Omega's stomach.

The agent soon pretended to fall asleep with the Alpha on his chest. Chris followed soon after, dozing off for real in Leon's arms while rubbing his stomach. The Omega looked down at the Alpha, a sad look on his features. He could see fading bruises and fresh bruises, as well as welts and cuts. Wesker had truly fucked with the older man's head, so much so, Chris had a hard time getting out full sentences. And now...he forced Chris to mate Leon. The Agent needed to get them out of here.  


End file.
